Mater the Greater
Mater the Greater is the second episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Lightning McQueen, Flo, and other townsfolk from Radiator Springs are settling down to a sip of oil when Mater does a jump and hits some cans. Mater tells Lightning how he used to be a daredevil, akin to Evel Knievel. The film then goes to a dirt stadium, which is set up complete with the Lightyear Blimp hovering over the stadium. Mater the Greater enters the stadium and gets ready for his first stunt, jumping a long line of cars. Mia and Tia are also there and look a lot like Mater complete with fake buckteeth. Buck the Tooth Vendor (made to look like Brian) sells two buckteeth for 1 buck. Mater then gets ready to jump. He backs up so much, he hits the wall behind him. Then, he zooms toward the ramp. But just before he's about to jump, he lands on the first car and drives across them and at the end, jumps over the other ramp. Mater does a whole bunch of stunts: is shot from a cannon through a ring of fire (his hook catches on the ring and burns him), flies on a biplane (Props McGee) that spins around (his hook catches on the plane so he doesn't fall off), and jumps from a high height into a pool of water. But the biggest stunt Mater ever does is jumping Carburetor Canyon. At Radiator Springs, Lightning doesn't believe that last stunt, but Mater reminds him that "he was there, too". Back at the jump, Mater and Lightning get ready to jump. Mater asks the scared Lightning if he is ready and Lightning makes the jump. Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning asks what happened. Mater told Lightning that he didn't make it and drives away with Mater the Greater's pitties, Lug and Nutty, following him. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Mia and Tia *Flo *Sarge *Fillmore *Al Oft *Lug *Nutty *Buck the Tooth Vendor *Props McGee Trivia *Before Mater and Lightning jump the canyon, Mater says, "Git-R-Done!", Larry the Cable Guy's, Mater's voice actor, famous catchphrase. *In this episode, Mater's character is obviously based on Evel Knievel. *In the stadium where Mater's performs his stunts, stands for brands that sponsored Piston Cup race cars are visible. These include Vitoline, Trunk Fresh, No Stall and Easy Idle. *The stadium where Mater performed his stunts was actually the Motor Speedway of the South, the stadium where the first race of the movie Cars was held. *The ambulance seen at the end of the short after McQueen crashes is actually the Rescue Squad Ambulance seen in Rescue Squad Mater. *Props McGee is the same model as Barney Stormin. *Mater's license plate reads "M8R GR8R", instead of his usual one, A113. *Props McGee appears in Cars 2: The Video Game along with his counterpart Barney Stormin. *You can download Lightning and Mater in the way they were in Mater the Greater onto Cars 2: The Video Game. Gallery Image:Materthegreater.jpg|Mater the Greater Image:Daredevil_lightning_mcqueen_mater_the_greater.png|Daredevil Lightning McQueen Image:Lug_and_nutty.png|Lug and Nutty Image:Mater_fans,_mia_and_tia.png|Mater Fans: Mia and Tia Miscellaneous Characters Image:Buck_the_tooth_vender.png|Buck the Tooth Vendor Image:Propsmcgee1.png|Props McGee Mater the Greater Diecast 61-zvOU9mLL._AA300_.jpg|Cannonball Mater 51OIEhPFF3L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|High Dive Mater 51CuA+U69YL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Daredevil Lightning McQueen !B7,sYsw!2k~$(KGrHqQOKooEy+jCy1bvBM0G3sCinQ~~_35.JPG|Big Fan !BbzcH8wBGk~$(KGrHqYOKkYEq5bpiuKGBK)v0u8S4!~~_35.JPG|Lug & Nutty 51tgrhfBa-L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Buck the Tooth Vendor $(KGrHqVHJBcE8e9oS1nzBPMHFGeHmQ~~60_35.JPG|Lug & Nutty with Oil Cans es:Mater the Greater pl:Kaskader ru:Мэтр каскадёр Category:Cars Toons Episodes